Various types of hose assemblies are employed for the rinsing of dishes, pots, pans, and utensils in commercial and institutional settings, such as restaurant kitchens. Typically, the hose assemblies are mounted on or near sinks, and are manipulated manually by a person washing the items. Such hose assemblies convey fluid, generally water, from a source, typically a fitting installed in a wall, to a destination, typically a nozzle or sprayer assembly mounted on the end of the hose assembly. Often, the nozzle or sprayer assembly is suspended above a workspace, such as a sink, using a stiff spring, so that the sprayer can be grasped by a user, pulled towards the location at which it is needed, and then automatically returned to its suspended position after use.
In traditional hose assemblies, the hose assembly is fixed to a fitting installed at one end and a fitting for a nozzle or sprayer assembly at the other end using standard threaded couplings. In order to protect the hose assembly and provide some rigidity, an armored hose sheath often surrounds the hose and is secured in some way to the couplings connecting the hose to the fittings. Typically, the hose sheath is only superficially connected to the couplings, and as such the hose itself is fixed to the couplings. As such, it has been found that through repeated uses of such hose assemblies, the hose tends to fatigue and break at or near the coupling. When that happens, the hose assembly typically must be replaced. There is a need for a hose assembly having improved durability, particularly where it connects to a fitting using a coupling.